marchofwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Flying Fortress
Flying Fortress= The B-10 heavy bomber is the result of excessive losses of Shermans and Lees in South American operations. Due to the rapidly increasing demand of air support in jungle fronts, Republic commanders compensated for this by stepping up aerial patrols and Close air support missions. The result was constantly being shot at by Junta gunners hidden under the treetops. The standard strafing and precision bombing runs thus proved excessively expensive to use reliably. An important request was then sent to the UR. A better Close air unit that could be a mobile command center, or Fire base in one. The result was B-10 Bomber. The B-10 Bomber has became the standard close air support unit for Federal armadas. Its Upgraded Air frame of Iron and Aluminum Alloys made it nearly impervious against small arms fire. With the addition of 4 Rolls Royce Merlin engines, the Flying Fortress had very little worries with aircraft stability and sudden engine failures. And on that note, the B-10 was made to be bristling with multiple machine gun installations and hosted an Experimental 75mm autocannon to deliver a salvo of HEAT rounds onto helpless armored vehicles. "We had been holding our positions for 3 months, Getting constantly shot at, Gassed, and Stormed by Fricken' Hulks. I had just about give up on the whole endeavor altogether, retreating if possible. When we lost our Air support, advancing was a nightmare, I swear the jungle was hiding those Tree eating Jerks in plain sight. Nerve gassing them seemed to be our only way of actually fighting, And we even lost THAT. So we hunkered down, and prayed for A saving prayer, for the Mustangs to rip out whatever was on those bloody trees. We were left in the mud for so long... But then I heard a thumping, I swear I thought it was God talking, because I saw a Huge black object coming from behind us. Nothing we had was that big so my first instinct told me that a lone Missile roc had flanked us and snuck by our Gunners. So I prepared to shoot it. And then I noticed...A Star. A Star, On a Giant Aircraft that I have NEVER in my life, have ever seen before. Some others probably didn't see it so they started firing, but once they saw that pair of corsairs were escorting it, They knew... They knew that help had finally Arrived. It flew over us, I saw ALOT of machine guns and a Lone cannon. It hovered over the Forest, and Absolutely shelled the trees with a barrage of fire that only came close to a Howitzer bombardment. And the forest shot back. But it wasn't shot down, and kept firing, until the forest was nothing but a Crater." I called it the Flying fortress." 15th battalion, 3rd Army, Fort anaconda, Private Johnson "Flying Fortress” |-| Skins and Variations= |-| Strategy and Tips= The Flying fortress is the United Republic's Ultimate Super unit to this day. Costing 12000 gold to buy, 6 Gears and Command Points to deploy, this unit is definitely NOT cheap. However, it is an Excellent Anti vehicle Aircraft given its three burst Cannon volley with a decent range, and has very light anti infantry powers as well. It also has an Area MG burst to hit all Aircraft in its Vicinity, similar to shoguns War balloons. And thanks to its health of 300, its able to tank much small arms fire for much longer amount of time compared to the Bell and hover platforms. Unfortunately, its shortcomings are very apparent as well. Its mobility is much lower than that of the cheaper Bell Helicopter, as well as its Sight range, meaning it can't effectively use its Main cannon to its greatest range without another unit to scout, putting it at risk to short ranged Rocket Infantry weapons or Flak weaponry. In addition, The Area of effect Anti Air burst is much shorter than one would like, True its Got more Anti air power than a Hover platform or Bell, but it ALSO puts it into range of counter fire from the the aircraft in question, Should it survive. Fortunately these shortcomings are bandaged by escorting a Flying Fortress with a Pair of Bell helicopters, whose sight and mobility makes up for the Fortress's low visibility, and the Fortress in turn, makes up for the Bells reduced firepower. It also allows Anti aircraft counters at safer ranges, rather than charging a Fortress head on into a potential Rocket infantry ambush. Category:Units Category:Flyer Category:United Republic